


The Rising of Zacian and Zamazenta

by BlueCheetah_Kolja



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Legendary Pokemon, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCheetah_Kolja/pseuds/BlueCheetah_Kolja
Summary: So basically this is my first story. It takes place centuries before the game.We just dont know that much about these Legendaries. Here is a tale that got lost over time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Rising of Zacian and Zamazenta

**Author's Note:**

> It is meant to sound like a mixture of a fanfiction, fairytale and kind of like poetry?
> 
> No beta read, can contain grammar and spelling mistakes. Please dont judge too harsh!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!  
> __________________________
> 
> We just dont know that much about these Legendaries and I really want to share my headcanon!!~

Two Kings, Brothers, of the Galar Region once owned two Pokemon, their true guards and best friends, each one at another's side.  
Shaped like a tall wolf, these creatures defined the looks of the whole kingdom. Brilliant, strong yet calm and levelheaded, the people happy under their reign, a strong trust between Kings and Commoners, Pokemon of each Type.

Before, the two little Princes loved to play in the woods, fond to one day, when they are older, have some mighty Pokemon on their side.

So they visited the woods. Day by day. Meeting all kinds of Pokemon and becoming friends with them.  
They were playing around with two funny looking racoon like creatures as a huge Pokemon came up. Shaped like a wild beast, its celtic dragon body looming above them, growling scary and intimidating, predatory.

The twins shivered in fear, not able to move away one inch. They feared the worst. Yet, as they were covered in two big shadows, two Pokemon stood in front of them, hooling mighty and loud at the other gigantic Pokemon, causing it to flinch away and leave.

The Princes looked at them in awe, not being able to take their eyes away of their courageous poses, beautiful and strong.

The Pokemon turned around, blue and red. They gave each kid a little sniff, as if checking if they are fine. The children hastily got up and jumped up and down, exclaiming how awesome that was, throwing a bunch of 'Thank you's at them. 

The mighty wolfs lowered their bodies, quite fond of the small humans in front of them. They soon found themselves patted and covered in love from the innocent boys. 

It passed some weeks, as they grew close to each other. Smiling, laughing and exploring the forest. Soon enough, those thriving children grew older, and were handed round and magical orbs, send into the forest.

They knew exactly what they were supposed to do, and they were honestly very excited about it. Storming off, they ran to their friends homes. They spotted the two wolf Pokemon at a small lake, surrounded by trees, the sun smiling brightly at them. 

The went up and, unlike everyone else, just showed them their orbs, smiling brightly up to them. The wolfs exchanged a look, a loud and might howl followed. Then, they lowered their hands, ready as to what the boys plan to do.

Two throws, lights, and then... click. Instantly, they let them out again, hugging them, know having their first Pokemon at hand. It was time.

Young at an age, they will thrive, high. Soon, they will be crowned. Finally ready to lead their kingdom, two mighty Pokemon at hand, working as advise, protectors, soldiers and most importantly, as friends.

These Pokemon tho, they were greeted with confusion, no one seemed to know about just what Pokemon they are. First just as confused, as they were hit by the obvious question, they decided to give them names. Pokemon names and their called names at once.

Blue might, shall be called Zacian!  
Red fierce, shall be called Zamazenta!  
Satisfied howls echoed through Galar.

Years passed, many years, as the twins grew older, creating family. Yet, a fire broke out in Galar, nearly destroying all and... taking away one of their beloved Kings and his family.

Grief and sorrow wounded the sibling, his now two Pokemon, wife and two sons, also twins at his side, while saying his last goodbyes to his brother.

It was time yet again. Soon his two sons will take over his throne. And he will be glad about it, proud even. Zacian and Zamazenta opened up to his children just as much as they did with him and his brother. He will talk to all of them, hoping that, they will thrive along his Pokemon's, proud of themselves.

Yet, the sky has turned dark over Galar, Pokemon rose, higher then the castle! The region was thrown into utter chaos, leaving the lonely King no choice but to send his Pokemon out, his children on their backs, and handing them a normal sword and a shield, for the boys to protect themselves.

Crying and pleading have been heard, as Zacian and Zamazenta dutifully took off, towards their former home, to the forest, protecting the two hopefully soon to be kings.

The king fought, together with all his might, to stop these raging huge Pokemon, but to no avail. He falls to his knees, taking his last shallow breaths, all but his mind is settled onto his two youngsters, praying they will survive this.

The boys were crying horribly into the Pokemon's fur, upset about the current horrible events. Seeking safety in the forest, all the are greeted with it the huge Pokemon, having become even bigger then any other wild giant Pokemon they have seen.

It must be it, causing all of this. It must have grown stronger of the years, terribly strong. And it probably was the wolves duty to watch over it, while they were gone, in the castle.

Protecting the twins, they did their all, filled with regret, that they have let all of this happen, due to friendship. It struck them both badly. Very badly. The dragons rage filled the air as it unleashes its power onto the wolves, the children off their backs, yet the weapons still locked in their jaw. It intends them to turn gigantic as well, as it notices the power they contain.

Yet instead of turning big, the strength was way bigger then it expected. A huge red and blue light orb rose to the sky, blinding all around and settles back down. They withstood its attack, yet now filled with its power, combined with their own, they find themselves evolved. The sword and the shield merged into their form.

The boys just couldn't believe it. So many things at once happened. But somehow, the wolves gave them a sign. A sign to lead them. Hastily they stood up, calling out their names as to attack the huge dragon once again, with new force.

It was a tough fight, yet the Pokemon fell, small again, into a deep slumber, surrounded by an egg.

Injured, the two colored Pokemon merged back into their other form. The sword and shield back in their jaw like before, placing them down in front of their new owners. The bowed their heads in order to say 'Rise, new Kings of Galar'. And so, they did.

Yet, Zacian and Zamazenta stood behind, back into their forest, back to their true home, the twins fully understanding.

With each one holding the sword, the other holding the shield in each hand, they looked at the Pokemon.

"Once all trouble that the Pokemom caused have died down in this Kingdom. These weapons will find back to their true owner."

Without another glance, they turned around heading back to the castle, to their kingdom, saving it.

Two new Kings were crowned the day after everything was finally over. At night, they fled the castle, back to.the forest, back to where everything started, laying sword and shield down at the lake.

"Thank you, Zacian, Zamazenta, for you have saved the Kingdom of Galar. You will never be forgotten, yet now, you will last here, in the Slumbering Forest."

The new Kings smiled at the weapons, then at each other, turned around and continued to reign, without Pokemon on their side. And they new, that this is exactly what the Pokemon needed.

Distance. As they regret their lack of care to their duty. They will come back, they settled their mind on this. Once, their duty is fulfilled, the egg now under their watch, until one day, it may break out again, but this time, be fought until the danger is completely gone.

Centuries passed, the story of The Hero's of Galar becoming uncertain and almost forgotten, as they keep waiting.

Suddenly, they feel their home intruded... only to spot two young boys....


End file.
